Reverse The Roles
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Sometime after the Giant war, Juno visits Reyna with an offer she can't refuse, not that she doesn't know she can't refuse it, to take a break from Camp Jupiter, travel and leave the work to Jason. But what will happen when she returns? THREE SHOT
1. Fly Away Reyna

**Okay, so I've been talking to Take Your Sweet Time a lot lately(Awesome, awesome writer!) and she reminded me about this story... which I forgot to put on my to-do list... I'll add that now! So, Hera came to me a few days ago with this idea, and I'm not particually fond of it, but I wrote it for her with a loophole, I'm going to write a second chapter! And trust me, I have a lot of work to work on, so I'm keeping this short and sweet before my to-do list gets way too long!**

**I hope you guys like this and I hope you will enjoy the second chapter more!**

**I don't own Reyna or Jason or Juno which is Hera's Roman form, but you probably knew that already! Or Piper and Terminus. Or Somnus!**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

My eyes flew open in surprise as I felt a powerful force in my room, I sat up in my bed and turned on the lamp, grabbing my dagger at the same time, what I saw wasn't what I was expecting, Juno stood in the middle of the room, looking at me distainfully, I hurried to put my dagger back and climb out of bed to kneel in front of her. She only watched silently as I did this, when I was kneeling in front of her respectfully she spoke to me.

"Daughter of Bellona, you have done me a fine service, running this camp alone while Jason was gone." Juno said warmly, my breath hitched in my throat, please don't tell me he was going to be taken away from me again. "Don't worry, he won't be taken from you, take a walk with me, we have much to talk about..." Juno said.

"Okay." I replied, I rushed to change into something suitable for my walk, I donned on jeans, a long-sleeved navy-blue top, I pulled on some flat boots and grabbed a jacket before returning to Juno.

"Come on, we have many things to discuss." I followed Juno silently from my house, I was terrified of what she could want with me. I glanced at Jason's house as we passed it, the lights were all off, so I presumed he was still sleeping, which I was glad for. I waited for Juno to talk, but I was not expecting her to stop in front of Jason's house, so I was surprised when she placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, I looked up at the goddess nervously. "Again, you have done a great service to the gods, coping on your own until Percy Jackson arrived, you have done well my dear..." Juno praised, I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"It was my honour Lady Juno." I replied respectfully, Juno nodded calmly.

"Follow me." She instructed softly, I followed her quietly as she walked up the steps to Jason's house, I worried, what could be going on tonight. Juno let us in and quietly led me up the stairs until we were in the doorway of Jason's bedroom.

"Do you want him woken up?" I asked quietly, I could see Jason's face from where I stood, he looked so peaceful, his face was smooth and tanned, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Leave him sleep, dear." Juno whispered in the silence, I nodded and silently marvelled how nice Jason looked, I'd always been aware of it, but I didn't always take the time to admire his looks. "I wanted to talk to you about him..." Juno said, I felt the blood rush to my face.

"What about Jason?" I asked, trying to remain non-chalant when he could wake up any minute.

"Don't worry, you're free to talk, I asked Somnus to put him in a deep sleep tonight. What are your feelings for him?" Juno asked, I feel silent as I gazed at Jason.

"I really like him, he's the first person outside of my family I found it easy to talk to, he was the first person to try and break through my walls to get to know me, he was the first boy I ever let in." I said quietly, I kept my eyes on Jason but I felt Juno daring my to say that final sentence I was holding in. "I think I love him." I said, letting Juno hear what she wanted me to say. Finally Juno spoke up.

"Reyna, I'm sorry I had to take him away before anything could happen between the two of you, but can you be sure he ever loved you the way he fell for her...?" Juno asked softly, I knew who she was talking about, and to add to the sting Jason began mumbling in his sleep.

"You're so beautiful Piper..." Jason whispered, I felt the sting of a hundred whips all hitting me at once, stinging my skin, and destroying my heart. I felt a stinging pain come to my eyes and I fought the tears that threatened to spill from my tear ducts, I refused to be weak.

"Why do you stay? Why not take your own break from this, after all he took an eight month vacation, isn't it your turn?" Juno murmured as she began stroaking my hair, the more she murmured about taking a break the more appealing it sounded, to leave this place for a while, let Jason take over while I sort myself out quietly...

"Okay." I decided, Juno stopped stroaking my hair and smiled at me.

"You can return when you're ready of course." Juno added as she took my arm and flashed us back into my room, when we arrived there was a brand new backpack sitting on my made bed. "Mercury must have been listening in." Juno said warmly, I nodded and walked over to my closet, picking out my most practical clothes for this trip, I packed socks, trainers, jumpers, t-shirts, jeans, leggings, hair ties and a few bathroom supplies, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be gone or where I was going.

"I'm all packed." I told Juno as I zipped up the last full compartment of the backpack, she smiled at me as she pressed a single finger to my forehead.

"That should keep the monsters away from you." Juno informed me as she pressed a wallet into my hand, I looked at it, it was a simple black wallet, I opened it up to find a fake i.d. for myself, and hundreds of mortal money. "That will keep filled until you decide to return, to tide it over on your adventures." Juno promised, I closed it again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I shall take you to the boarder, you are on your own after that." Juno said, I nodded and put on my backpack before she flashed us both to Terminus's statue.

"Praetor, out after hours! I would expect this from Jason, not you!" Terminus said, then he spotted Juno.

"Leave her be Terminus, I'm allowing Reyna a reprive from the stress of running this camp." Juno said, Terminus looked at me surprised and I nodded.

"Very well then, got everything you need?" Terminus asked, again, I nodded. "I wish you the best Reyna." Terminus said.

"Thank you Terminus." I murmured before hitching up my bag and heading through the tunnel to the mortal world, I passed out the knocked out night guards, no doubt Juno's work and pressed on. "Good bye home." I whispered as I darted across the road to where I could walk safely.

Terminus's Point of View:

I gave Juno a look as she watched Reyna walk away smugly.

"She'll be back you know, you can't keep her away forever." I informed her coldly, Juno merely laughed.

"I can if she's dead, and she can die if her scent was increased." Juno said happily before flashing away, I grumbled and sighed, I hoped she was strong enough to fend off all the monsters with the aura of the big three put together. When she got back I was cancelling that off again, Juno would pay for this dearly.

Jason's Point of View:

I sat up startled and disappointed, I had been having the best dream ever, in which I confessed my love for Reyna and she said she loved me back, and I woke up just before we could seal it with a kiss, worst time to wake up. Ever. Somnus could have given me ten more seconds at least! But I guess if I wanted to know how that kiss felt, it was time to do something about it, Reyna was going to kill me for doing this in the middle of the night! I made my way out of bed and got dressed in nice, clean clothes and combed my hair before heading over to Reyna's house. When I arrived I noticed one of the lights were on, so I took that to mean she was awake, I walked up to the door and knocked politely, then waited for several minutes without answer.

"Reyna." I called through the door, I finally decided to try the door and it opened immediately, the inside was dark and it took me several seconds to adjust before I headed up the stairs, I headed into Reyna's room carefully, the light was on, but what I found shocked. Made bed, and some of her normal clothes were missing... Reyna was missing.

I needed to find her. But I needed to stay here. Now I know how Reyna felt when I disappeared...

* * *

**And for the record, it did kill me to have to write that line about Piper, but Hera insisted! I think there would be a lot going through Jason's head but he's going in shock. The next chapter will be Reyna's return, but for now... wait for me to write it! Okay, so this has got to be short and sweet too, I have a lot to work on.**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


	2. Come Back Reyna

**AN: I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this yet, I posted the first chapter with the intent to write the second chapter but everytime I tried the document got erased or lost, so I finally got this finished for you guys and I'm super sorry, I promise that I am working on all of my stories now and I'm going to be a better updater, it's one of my New Years Resolutions!**

**I;d like to dedicate this to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and IamJamieDaughterOfHypnos as it's Ray's birthday today and it was Jamie's yesterday, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!  
**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and I never will.  
**

* * *

I peered around the bark of the tree, through the chain-link fence I could see the Freeway leading into the tunnel, it wasn't busy, surprisingly, for a change. across the Freeway I could see a maintainance door, guarded by two people dressed in armour and jeans. I was definitely at the right place.

"Camp Jupiter." I breathed, I'd missed my old home, from the War Games to the Senate Meetings, even Terminus's crazy rules. I was glad to see something familiar again after eight long months of travelling across and around America. I drew back against the tree, doubt filling me, I'd been gone eight months, I remembered the welcome Jason had received when he'd returned, he hadn't left of his own free-will, he'd been kidnapped. But he'd still been shunned by people when he'd returned.

I predicted I wasn't going to get a warmer welcome.

I paused for a second when I heard rapid breathing shortly behind me, it sounded like animatistic panting, my training taught me that you should take slow, careful movements as not to provoke whatever had sneaked up behind you. I turned my head as slowly as possible and almost yelped, the monster stood roughly four feet to my left, about as tall as the tree or one of the houses in the complex behind it. It had a lion's head, it's body was that of a genetically enlarged goat with the hooves to match, a tail flicked out from behind it and I saw it was a live snake, a diamondback, I guessed, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out how long it was. It's fangs were poisonous, that much I knew. I noticed the monster had a collar, it was so large I was surprised I'd missed it, I could easily make out the words from where I stood.

**CHIMERA - RABID, FIRE BREATHING, POISONOUS - IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS - EXT. 954**.

"This is not good." I whispered to myself, my hand reached for the dagger on my belt instinctively, the Chimera's beady eyes following my moments, it was salivating a lot, one wrong move and I could find myself on its menu. My hand found and gripped the hilt of my dagger tightly, I was painfully aware I hadn't worn any armour on when I left Camp Jupiter, convinced I wouldn't need it, but I'd been proved wrong over the course of the past few months as there seemed to be endless counts of monsters chasing after me all the time. I didn't like my odds against this one.

The Chimera opened it's mouth letting out a horrible stench of bad breath and Barbeque, I coughed and waved my hand in front of my nose, fanning away the smell from my face as the Chimera's mouth heated up. I barely managed to leap out-of-the-way before a column of fire was shot in my direction, I hit the grass painfully and rolled away from the tree which was now on fire, sending up smoke to the sky, it was practically a smoke signal for every monster who could see it, it wouldn't be a good idea to stick around for long.

"Neptune's greaves!" I yelped as I scrambled up from the dirt, the Chimera was a tough opponent, I didn't see any weak spots on it, I wasn't sure I could beat it. Another blast of fire had me diving for another patch of grass while the Chimera stalked towards me, it's fangs bared. I glanced towards the freeway, there was a hole in the chain-link fence some desperate half-blood had cut on the way to Camp Jupiter, it still hadn't been repaired, it was just large enough for a human to get through to the Freeway.

I didn't like my chances but my options weren't good, killed and eaten by the Chimera or stand trial and possibly get executed for abandoning my duties and Rome.

I darted to the fence and scrambled through the gap, the Chimera's fangs nearly skimming me as it lunged, my backpack snagged against a broken link in the fence and pulled me to a halt. I turned as best as I could and fought to free it, if it didn't have things that I might need I would have abandoned it for now and came back for it later, but it had my wallet and i.d in the bag. The Chimera pawed at me the best it could through the fence, it's hoof nearly catching me each time. Finally I freed my bag and leaped out-of-the-way of the Chimera's hoof, it's beady eyes glared at me fiercely. Only the Freeway stood between me and my home, and a measly fence was the only thing holding the Chimera back from eating me.

I ran out onto the Freeway without a second thought, my braid swinging behind me.

I tried to smile apologetically as cars screeched to halts, drivers honking their horns at me as I ran in front of them, I felt sorry for the drivers with children in their cars, I was setting a really bad example for their children. I quickly reached the maintainance door - alive, thankfully - and awkwardly waved at the two guards. Their helmets obscured their faces as they looked at the Freeway over my shoulders, I glanced back, catching my breath and saw the Chimera standing on the Freeway in front of the cars, it let out a beastly roar and shot fire towards us.

"Mommy, it's an Elephant!" A kid yelled from one of the cars, I didn't try to pinpoint the voice as I turned back to the guards to see one of them load a bow and aim it at the Chimera.

"No time, into the tunnel!" I insisted, the smaller guard pried open the door and ran inside, I glanced back at the housing complex, the chain-link fence had been flattened to the ground and the tree was still on fire.

"Come on!" One of the guards reminded me, I turned back to the tunnel in front of me and walked in, the door closing behind me.

"An Elephant, how does that look like an Elephant!" One of the guards complained once we were safe, we began stumbling through the dark towards the other end.

"You're still the most handsome Elephant I've ever seen, Frank." The other guard replied sweetly, I felt a little awkward walking behind them, especially as that identified who they were, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. "Are you okay? You've been fighting it quite a bit across the freeway." Hazel addressed me, I slumped my shoulders, the fight had caught up to me and I felt exhausted, despite a full-night's sleep last night.

"I'm fine, thank you, Hazel, but could we move a little faster please." I questioned, there was a pause of silence where I heard the Chimera sniffing at the door behind us.

"We'd better hurry, before that monster decides that knocking is for peasants." Frank joked, I pursed my lips unamused as Hazel let out a small laugh. We began walking a little faster, I remained at the back, looking back every few seconds to listen for the Chimera. "Do you have a weapon on you?" Frank called back shortly down the tunnel, I opened my mouth to reply with a yes when I realised I didn't have my dagger in my hand any more. I must have dropped it evading the Chimera's attacks.

"I dropped my dagger, I have to go back for it!" I said, I turned on my heel and prepared to run back for it when Hazel gripped my arm to stop me.

"Don't, you'll get eaten by the monster out there." She reminded me firmly, I stopped and sighed, that dagger had kept me alive during the past eight months, it was the only weapon I'd taken with me for protection, in case I ran into a half blood that was in trouble.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a new one." Frank promised. "Until then, you walk in front and we'll guard your back." He said, Hazel guided me until I was standing in front of them, I didn't really want to be guarded but I didn't have a choice, they had weapons and I didn't. I knew my limits.

"We'd better hurry." I said, we heard the Chimera roaring behind the door and sped up, practically flying through the tunnel. We stopped a little further down, content we couldn't hear the Chimera any longer, I was winded, evading that monster had taken more out of me than I thought, I was ready for a hot shower and a long nap.

"Back there... how'd you know Hazel's name?" Frank spoke up, I thought back and realised that I'd called Hazel by her name, Frank's I could have gotten away with because Hazel had used it.

"Reyna?" Hazel asked, there was a note of hope in her voice, I looked in the direction of the end of the tunnel, where Camp Jupiter lay.

"Bullseye." I answered quietly, I waited for their reactions, they were talking in hushed whispers. "You know, we might want to get moving." I spoke up, beinging a brisk pace, I wanted as much distance between me and the Chimera as possible until I could figure out it's weakness.

"Did you just hear a thud?" Frank asked as we continued down the tunnel, my eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could pick out the tunnel walls from the dark.

"I didn't." I replied, Hazel stopped for a second and listened.

"It's the tunnel door, it's been knocked down." Hazel explained, I knew exactly what had done it.

"Run. Now." I ordered, a second later a roaring sound filled the tunnel, light shone through behind us as the Chimera sent fire after us, I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, Frank and Hazel caught up with me and we raced out of the tunnel, I turned left and pressed against the wall as the fireball shot out after us, we'd got out just in time before we were barbeque. I glanced out at what lay in front of me, Camp Jupiter lay in all it's splendour, from the Via Principalis, to the field of Mars, New Rome lay beside it, the building shining in the late June sunshine. "I'm home." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked, her and Frank were on the other side of the tunnel entrance, looking at me warily, I nodded, leaning my head against the cool rock, and panting. That was some workout.

"Yeah, just... just give me a minute." I breathed out, Frank handed his bow to Hazel and turned into an Eagle, swiftly flying off towards the Via Principia cawing loudly as he flew. I followed his flight with my eyes for a few seconds as Hazel walked towards the bank of the river Tiber before following her. We climbed into the river and began wading through it, the strong current not affecting either of us as we made our way to the other side. We clambered out onto the bank on the other side, slightly less than soaking and laid down on the warm grass.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asked again, I nodded and rolled onto my back to look up at the sky, the sun was shining, it was blue with not a cloud in the sky.

"Hazel, are you alright?" I stilled when I heard the familiar voice, I moved my arm to shield my eyes from the sun as I turned to look at the new comer, he was blonde, with blue eyes and a small scar on his upper lip, he wore a purple toga and armour.

"I'm fine, praetor Grace." Hazel answered as she sat up, I remained on the ground with my arm covering my face, Fortuna clearly enjoyed tormenting me. My mind kept replaying what happened the night I'd left, it wouldn't let me forget what happened.

"Hazel, you're my friend, just call me Jason." Jason replied, I felt someone nudge me and uncovered my eyes slightly so I could look at who it was. Frank was beside me, helping Hazel up, I reluctantly sat up and pushed myself up, I used the marble pedestal that was next to me to help me, I didn't know when that had got there, it definitely hadn't been there when I laid down.

"Excuse me miss!" The statue on the bust exclaimed haughtily, I leapt back, clutching at my racing heart as I stumbled into someone who steadied me. "Ah, now you're paying attention, you could have knocked me over, I'm a valuable asset to this camp, why I defeated a Giant!" Terminus lectured, I rolled my eyes at his boasting. "You new recruits are all the same..." Terminus grumbled, I squared my shoulders and prepared for the lecture that was aimed at me. "Nobody listens to the go- You survived." His tune changed when he looked at me.

"Yes, I am rather good at that, I should make a full-time job of it." I remarked dryly, it wasn't as if I'd run across America in less than thirty seconds, he didn't need to make it sound like such an accomplishment.

"None of that from _you_, missy. First out of bed after hours, now sarcasm, next you'll be dying your hair." Terminus grumbled, I rolled my eyes, he sounded worse than an overprotective parent with issues on letting go.

"I've always wanted to go blonde." I mused sarcastically, Terminus didn't look amused. "Just kidding." I added sheepishly, Terminus's expression didn't change.

"Praetor Grace, I expect you to deal with this demigod accordingly, Reyna, I expect you not to leave again even by the will of the queen of the gods." Terminus instructed. "Levesque, Zhang, I expect you two to stop lollygagging around and do some work, that grass there in _one centimetre _above regulation, deal with it immediately!" Terminus ordered, Frank pulled out a small pair of scissors and looked around for the grass as Terminus disappeared.

"He hasn't changed." I noted.

"Some things never do." Jason replied offhandedly, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he'd hardly changed at all. "Hazel, please take Reyna to the baths, remain near her and bring her to the Principia afterwards. Frank, gather the other Centurions in the Principia, please." Jason instructed, Hazel steered me towards the Via Principalis as Frank made his way towards the field of Mars. As Hazel and I walked I chanced another look back at Jason, he was staring up at the sky, looking for guidance from his father. The sky remained peaceful.

"He missed you, you know." Hazel commented as we entered the Via Principalis, I hitched my backpack up higher on my shoulder and chose not to reply. I knew Hazel meant well, really, but I wasn't in a talking mood. "There were a lot of rumours surrounding your disappearance." Hazel informed me kindly, I quirked an eyebrow at her, curious. "They were mostly juvenile." She added bashfully.

"Rumours tend to be." I replied emotionless, rumours tended to erupt when there was nothing better to talk about, they mostly came about out of spite, jealousy or boredom.

"I think the most insane one was where you had run off to marry some guy from Russia because he'd promised you a mansion and to be free of some curse." Hazel said, I tutted, you would think the person who came up with it would have come up with something believable or with a shred of the truth imbedded.

"Not true." I dispelled, Hazel let out a sigh. "I would never leave Camp Jupiter for a mansion, or anyone who _could_ give me one, a life of luxury isn't always a life worth living." I mused, Hazel nodded her agreement.

"I'll just wait outside then." Hazel spoke up again, I nodded and entered the bath house. After a relaxing soak and wash, I dressed in clothes I picked out from my bag, a baby blue tank top, a rose-coloured blouse and dark jeans, putting on my converse again. I braided my hair, making sure it was all in place, I checked my reflection in a mirror on the wall, it was half comforting to be in clothes like everyone else here, but I didn't wear a shirt like everyone else, I wasn't going to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't. I pulled on my backpack again and left the bath house.

"Ready." I said to Hazel who was waiting outside, she had a muffin in one hand and a bag in her other hand which she handed to me, I opened it to find jellybeans inside.

"Jason brought them by as he went into the Principia." Hazel explained, I looked down into the bag of sweets and plucked out a sky blue one and rolled it between my fingers. "We'd better go in." Hazel reminded me, I looked at the Principia in front of us and ate the jellybean in my hand.

"Lets do this." I replied, we entered the Principia and I saw we were the last ones to arrive, the other Centurions were here already, Octavian stood by the desk with a stuffed animal in his hands, his ceremonial knife was on his belt. Terminus's statue was situated in the corner complaining about hooligans and new recruits. I was surprised when Hazel left my side to stand with Frank but I tried not to be intimidated by all the stares in the room that were on me.

"Now that everyone is here, this meeting can begin." Jason started, everyone turned their attention to him and I breathed a little easier, I edged away from the door a little, if the door came flying open because of a problem I didn't want to go flying as well. "Frank, could you please recount what happened on guard duty with Hazel please?" Jason asked, Frank launched into an explanation of the events from earlier, everyone listened attentively, I listened too, although I'd saw it all. Hazel jumped in to help him from time to time, adding in details he'd forgotten.

"Then Lord Terminus arrived." Frank finished, there were a few murmurs but a look from Jason silenced them.

"Thank you, Frank." Jason replied, he looked around the room at everyone, his electric gaze linger on me for a fraction of a second longer than everyone else, I couldn't read his eyes, they didn't show any emotion. I let out a low whistle to try and distract myself from the awkwardness of the situation, I was painfully aware when everyone in the room looked at me with surprise and then at the desk as two metal dogs leapt out from behind it, one was silver and the other was gold, both had ruby eyes that surveyed the room before settling on me. Argentum barked happily when she saw me and trotted over, Aurum quickly overtaking her to nudge my leg with his nose.

"Hello Aurum, hello Argentum." I greeted them, I kneeled on the floor and put my hand out to pat Argentum who nuzzled my hand affectionately, Aurum put his paws on my lap as if to stop me moving, his ruby eyes bore into me as if to say: '_Did you have to really have to leave us with him?_' I pursed my lips and looked at Argentum who looked pleadingly at me as I patted them both on the head.

"Where did you go?" Someone spoke up, I looked up to see it was Shannon Mersey, Centurion for the second cohort, I ran my fingers along Argentum's head for a second thoughtfully.

"I did some personal research." I replied, there were some surprised looks, mostly from Octavian, they must have thought I went to Camp Half-Blood, but Shannon seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Thank you, Reyna. There will be a Senate meeting at three o' clock to decide what's going to happen to you, until then you will be shadowing Centurions Levesque and Zhang." Jason said, I nodded and looked at Frank and Hazel who smiled at me.

"Those two! Why not someone experienced, she could easily overpower them." Larry spluttered, I guess he was still insulted that they were chosen for the 'impossible' quest and survived.

"I trust Hazel and Frank, they have saved the world and defeated Giants, I think they'll be fine." Jason replied, I looked down at the dogs at my sides, they both sat.

"What about Argentum and Aurum?" I asked, Jason looked at them.

"They'll go with you, of course." Jason replied, I nodded and scratched Argentum behind her ear. "But as a precaution, I'd like to keep your bag here." Jason added, I held onto the straps of my backpack tightly, it hadn't left my sight for more than ten minutes in the past eight months, I'd even slept holding onto it.

"How do I know it'll be safe with you?" I asked distrustfully, I'd seen people get mugged on the streets.

"I'll guard it with my life." Jason vowed, I glanced at Aurum who didn't even growl before taking it off reluctantly, I tossed it to Jason who placed it behind the desk, I felt lighter without the backpack on, more vulnerable. "Will you be requiring any armour?" Jason asked, I looked at Frank and Hazel in question.

"We'll be in the collusium next, is she going to be participating any any activities?" Frank replied, Jason looked from me to Frank and Hazel.

"Take her to the armoury, get her old armour from there, and a new dagger." Jason replied without looking at me, at least I was being trusted enough to be given a weapon. "You're all free to go." Jason added, Terminus said nothing as we all made our way to the door, I got there first being the nearest to it, I put my hand on the handle of the door when a thought occurred to me.

"Jason, I know the number for a good therapist you can call about your sleep-talking." I said, turning to face him, the Centurions stopped in their tracks, anything they considered news worthy made them stop and listen.

"What do you mean, Reyna?" Jason asked, looking at me again, I crossed my arms and frowned, did he really want me to speak about this in front of everyone?

"On the night I left, Juno brought me to your villa while we talked, you happened to come up in the conversation and you muttered something in your sleep." I replied offhandedly, my face felt hot as I recounted it, it was awkward practically admitting I'd watched him sleep a little. Jason flushed bright red and cleared his throat nervously.

"Must have been some good dream." Julian snickered, another Centurion giggled and it set them off laughing, covering their mouths with their hands, leaving Jason and I the only two not laughing, even Octavian was amused. We waited a few minutes while they laughed, I met Jason's eyes and smiled apologetically for bringing it up, he smiled shyly back, the blush still on his face. Argentum nudged my hand with her nose and I looked down at her, she held a piece of paper in her mouth which she offered to me.

'_What exactly did you hear?_' Was written on the paper in Jason's handwriting, I pulled out a pencil from my jeans pocket and wrote a reply.

'_Piper, you're so beautiful._' I scrawled roughly before handing it back to Argentum to deliver to Jason, Shannon stopped laughing as Argentum skimmed her in her haste to get the reply to Jason and one by the one the Centurions fell silent, Jason frowned as he read over my reply.

"Are you sure that's what I said, Reyna?" Jason asked, I was aware of the tension in the room as I nodded confidently, those words had haunted me every day for the past eight months, try as I might, I couldn't forget them. "That's odd." Jason mumbled, I felt confused, why would that be confusing, he was dreaming about Piper, he said her name in his sleep.

"How so, praetor Grace?" Hazel asked, Jason blushed deeper.

"I guess it's because I wasn't dreaming about Piper." Jason replied, I frowned, then what was he dreaming about and why did those words come out of his mouth?

"That has to be disorienting." Frank said bluntly, I agreed with him.

"It is." Jason replied, I didn't know what to say to him, I knew Jason, he felt like it was his fault I'd left.

"If you weren't dreaming about the Greek girl, who were you dreaming about?" Octavian asked, he wasn't asking spitefully, merely curiously for a change, he seemed like less of a snake and more of a friend, something I'd never imagined him to be. It was weird. Jason turned redder than before and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Hooligans, don't know how to measure the grass properly, in Ceaser's day you had to or you were killed." Terminus grumbled suddenly, we all looked at the god, I hadn't noticed he'd even left. "Oh, and Octavian, your mother is looking for you, your grandmother's in town." Terminus added, Octavian nodded and left the Principia to go to New Rome. "Now where were we?" The god asked.

"We were just finished." Jason answered the god, he began explaining what Terminus had missed.

"Praetor Grace?" Larry interrupted, Jason stopped talking and turned to him.

"Yes, Centurion Hinton?" Jason replied politely, Larry looked around helplessly for a second, shifting uneasily.

"You never answered Octavian's question, who were you dreaming about the night Reyna left?" Larry questioned, Jason picked up a page from the desk and glanced it for a second.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Larry, you are correct, I didn't answer Octavian's question." Jason said, I rolled my eyes.

"Was it a prophetic dream? Of Reyna leaving?" Julian asked, I raised my eyebrows at Jason, that would be completely weird if he was having a dream about me talking with Juno while we were just outside his room.

"While I fail to see why one dream I had eight months ago is so significant to Centurions who were dismissed ten minutes ago, I'll humour you." Jason said, the Centurions attempted to look bashful but failed, they were too curious. "No, I didn't dream about Reyna leaving." Jason answered, I knew there was something significant about the way he said it, there was a slight stress in the way he said leaving, it wasn't overly stressed, but he had definitely said it differently to the rest of the words.

"You were dreaming about _me_?" It took me a second to realise I'd been the one to speak, everyone was looking at me now as I took a step towards Jason. "You said you didn't dream about me _leaving_, you didn't deny dreaming about me in general." I deduced, it sounded a little far-fetched to my ears but the Centurions were nodding like it made sense to them. I held my breath as Jason met my eyes.

"You've never been one to miss the small details, have you, Reyna?" Jason noted, I quirked my eyebrow at him, was he admitting he'd dreamt about me?

"I could tell you no, but we both know I'd be lying." I retorted, Jason nodded at me, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"As I said before, you are free to return to your duties." Jason addressed the room, the Centurions started, surprised they'd been remembered, there were a few disappointed looks, they'd clearly hoped to stay longer. They began filing out of the Principia, Hazel and Frank lingered behind but I motioned to them to wait for me outside, and they left too. "I believe that dismissed was addressed to you too, Reyna." Jason spoke up, he'd returned to the pages on his desk.

"It was, but I wanted to talk to you." I agreed, the words slipping out of my mouth easily.

"Talk away, I'm all ears." Jason assured me, I inhaled deeply and tried to decide what to say first, I had so many racing thoughts and I wasn't sure what to say first.

"You have dreams about me?" I blurted, my ADHD deciding that was the _perfect_ thing to say the first time Jason and I were alone after eight months. Not 'sorry for leaving' or something like that! I blushed and looked down at my feet as Aurum let out a bark of laughter.

"None that are very useful, like where you are or if you're alive, it's very frustrating waiting and hoping you'd return." Jason answered, I cracked a smile, I knew exactly how he felt.

"I know exactly what you mean, and I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with all of this." I said, gesturing around the Principia, Jason shrugged.

"I don't blame you, it's hard to say no to a goddess." Jason replied, I looked closely at him and was reminded of two years ago I looked in the mirror and I saw something similar, he'd gone for eight months and I was left to shoulder the burden, I'd been gone eight months and he'd been left to shoulder the burden, our roles were reversed.

"I'm still sorry." I replied.

"Read though this please." Jason requested handing me a page from the table, I scanned over the document quickly.

"Shirking your duties, praetor?" I teased, Jason scoffed and let out a short laugh.

"Merely seeking advice from an experienced ex-praetor." Jason replied, I rolled my eyes and read through it again, it was a request for a radio station to be built-in New Rome but the person didn't have a very good argument.

"I wouldn't approve of this, while the person mentions it would benefit everyone to hear the same news so nothing gets changed in the grapevine like gossip tends to do, it doesn't guarantee to be monster-free, it could also distract the legion and everyone would be shirking their duties. The bad outweighs the good." I explained as I used my pencil to mark the suspicious passages and placed the document on the desk.

"How did you get all of that!" Jason exclaimed as he snatched up the document, he read through it.

"It's not too obvious, the person was careful with their wording. You'll see it says 'we might have to tighten the security around Camp Jupiter and New Rome'." I quoted, Jason frowned as he scanned the page over again. "Reading between the lines what does this tell you?" I asked.

"That it's going to attract more monsters, thanks Reyna." Jason replied, I nodded and clasped my hands together. "Where do we stand?" Jason asked suddenly, the question caught me off guard, we'd always danced the lines, going from me despising him to becoming friends, I knew we'd danced the line between friends and a couple several times a week.

"I stand trial for abandoning my duties at three pm, and you stand as the judge. This is something where we can't stand together." I reminded him gently, Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's times like this I hate being praetor." He muttered.

"Don't let Octavian hear you say that." I chided, I walked over to the door with Argentum and Aurum following me.

"If you survive this trial, where will we stand then?" Jason called out when I placed my hand on the door handle, I looked back and met his eyes.

"We shall have to see, Jason." I answered before turning away and opening the door, I left Jason alone in the Principia with his thoughts.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this wasn't my best work, I was rushing because it's late and I've got to help with the dishes before bed, so again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting, please forgive me and now the final chapter will be on the 7th of Febuary.**

**PEACE, LOVE, GOODNIGHT!  
**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X  
**


	3. Oh, The Goddess of Love

**First and foremost I would like to begin with HAPPY BIRTHDAY I AM BIANCA DAUGHTER OF HADES! I wrote this with hope that you would like it, especially considering it has Aphrodite/Venus up to her tricks.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and I apologise for any OOCness.  
**

**I don't own PJO and I never will.  
**

* * *

Venus's Point of View:

"No, no, this will not do." I mumbled, gazing into the crystal ball, it showed the Senate house in Camp Jupiter where Reyna was standing trial for leaving, all my lovely plans had been unravelled because of Juno's little tweak. I was not happy, I had all these wonderful plans in place for Jason and Reyna, although Reyna preferred to fight her inevitable love life after our little talk in Charleston.

_"Hello Reyna, my dear. Please take a seat."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Ahh, I've been keeping tabs on your little relationship with Jason, it's so cute. Care for a scone?"_

_"Jason? What about Jason?"_

_"It's so cute how you want to protect him, if I could get cavities from watching the sweetness you two produce, I would!"_

_"What sweetness?"_

_"When you touch hands, or give each other rare smiles, oh you're so adorable."_

_"With all due respect, miss, who are you? And how are you spying on me and Jason?"_

_"Ah ah ah, never start a sentence with 'and', also, it's 'Jason and I', my dear. Oh look at me, I sound like Minerva."_

_"Lady Venus?"_

_"Sharp as a tack, you are, but cute as a button. No wonder Jason likes you back. Tea, dear?"_

_"No, thank you. Lady Venus, with all due respect, we're in a war, Love and War, they shouldn't mix, nobody would do their duties, things would never get done."_

_"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Love and War are always in the same boat, they are the peaks of human emotion. What do you know about Paris and Helen?"_

_"That they caused the biggest war known to humanity, the Trojan war."_

_"Why do you think that happened?"_

_"... Love."_

_"Spot on."_

_"Lady Venus, doesn't it bother you that the love between Helen and Paris caused a major war and hundreds upon thousands of deaths?"_

_"Should it?"_

_"I have to go, Lady Venus. Jason and I have to search for some imperial gold."_

_"You'll find it in the museum."_

_"Thank you, Lady Venus."_

_"Come back at chat soon!"_

She never came back to chat.

"I'll be back soon." I called out to Cupid who was in another room, checking on his own line of work, I waved my hand, changing into a glamorous wine-coloured ball gown and did my hair and makeup perfectly before disappearing to Camp Jupiter.

"Mother, where are you-" I was gone before he could finish. When I arrived, the street outside the Senate house was completely empty, the doors were closed, which would make my entrance much more dramatic. I swung them open with a wave of my hand and strolled into the silenced room, my heels making little 'click' noises on the polished floor.

"Hello Reyna, dear. I remembered you hadn't come back to chat with me." I announced brightly to the girl standing in the middle of the room, Reyna looked back and I smiled at her.

"Lady Venus, what are you doing here?" Reyna asked, I smiled even wider as I passed a few of my children on my way to the centre of the room.

"I just told you, silly. We never got a chance to finish off our conversation, you were in such a rush to get the imperial gold with Jason." I giggled, I looked up at the young man at the podium, he'd grown up handsomely since I'd encouraged Piper to go for him. "You've grown quiet handsome, Jason. If I didn't have so many plans for you, I'd snap you up in a heartbeat." I teased with a laugh, Jason gulped awkwardly as I smiled at him, I knew who he was seeing in me.

"Lady Venus, this is a closed trial." Jason managed to choke out, I grinned playfully, boys were so amusing, I didn't know why Diana insisted they were all pigs.

"I won't take that long, I just want to borrow Reyna for a little chat." I promised, Terminus scoffed from his podium.

"The last time a goddess borrowed either one of Rome's praetors they both went missing for eight months, each." Terminus replied, I gave him a sweet smile.

"You don't think I would do that, do you, Terminus?" I smiled, Terminus rolled his eyes at me. "I assure you, I'm not going to make her go anywhere she doesn't want to." I replied stubbornly, then I looked around the room. "This decor just won't do, the room needs a complete makeover. How am I supposed to have a tea party in here?" I asked.

"This isn't a room for a tea party!" Terminus exclaimed, I ignored him and waved my hand around one half of the room, instantly the benches turned into dainty white chairs with matching tables, I smiled content and did the same with the other half of the room.

"Perfect." I decided, all the stuffy, boring stuff had been removed and we even had a hanging canopy above where the boring podium used to be.

"Lady Venus, is all of this nessicery?" Reyna asked, I smiled at her and took her elbow, guiding her to the table under the canopy.

"Sit, sit. You all make this place look untidy." I insisted to the occupants of the room who were standing around awkwardly, everyone hurried to seats, Terminus grumbled, he had a doily on his head. "Would you care for some tea?" I offered Reyna, she looked down at her armour.

"Yes please." Reyna answered, I clapped my hands twice to call for wind spirits, they blew through the door and began taking orders from the other tables first. I looked at the other occupant of our table, Jason sat quietly.

"Would you care for a drink, Jason?" I inquired politely.

"No thank you, Lady Venus." Jason replied quietly, I smiled at him warmly and he blushed slightly, which made me smile more.

"Oh, I almost forgot, all this armour, it's going to make such a noise." I fussed, I waved my hand again and everyone's armour disappeared, leaving them in normal clothes, the girls in dresses and the boys in smart casual. Everyone looked around baffled as if their armour would suddenly reappear, I giggled.

"Lady Venus, could we just get to the matter at hand." Reyna asked softly, I smiled and stopped a passing wind spirit.

"Two teas and a tray of pastries please." I ordered, the wind spirit hurried off to collect my order and I returned to my guests. "You're right, I did come with a specific reason, of course." I giggled, Reyna and Jason didn't look amused. "Usually, I leave relationships mostly alone, I have a hand in helping them meet and the initial attraction of course, but mostly I leave them to work on their own. With so much love in the world I can't spend every waking second on every relationship." I mused, my mind going off on a tangent of it's own.

"You're telling us this because..." Jason asked, trailing off, he was impatient to get back to the trial, to keep Reyna in Camp Jupiter.

"Oh yes. Well, I had a talk with Percy a few years ago to have a little chat with him about Annabeth, it was so cute how worried he was about Annabeth, he could hardly think straight." I giggled, I did enjoy watching Percy and Annabeth through my crystal ball.

"Lady Venus." Reyna called, snapping me back to the present, I smiled.

"Sorry, I often get so caught up in my thoughts, I often get lost." I said apologetically.

"_Some people only get lost in thought because it's a new territory for them._" Jason quoted in a low tone, I ignored to subtle insult, I didn't want to destroy him, I'd tortured him a fair bit with the Piper/Reyna incident, he was allowed a little liberty with that jibe.

"My point is that while I often leave most relationships alone, but in some cases I feel I have to step in and work a little magic to get things running smoothly again." I explained, Jason didn't look amused.

"Lady Venus, no disrespect, but instead of focusing on us... maybe you could focus on getting Leo a girlfriend or prehaps a joke book." Jason suggested, I smirked at him, while the thought was kind, I wasn't leaving yet.

"Jason, I apologised for the confusion felt for both Piper and Reyna, didn't I?" I pouted, Jason's eyes turned to steel.

"No, you didn't." He replied frostily, I frowned, I thought I had, oh well.

"Remind me to send you another Reyna - focused dream." I mumbled, making them both blush. "Or maybe I could set you two up with a table at a nice restaurant somewhere in Berkeley, they have a wonderful Seafood at one! You could ask Reyna to be your girlfriend, just like you were planning to when you woke." I began rattling off plans, none of them were what I'd originally planned for the duo, but they'd do in a pinch.

"Let's not be hasty, Lady Venus. There's still the matter of the trial we have to attend to." Reyna reminded me, I frowned, why did Juno have to complicate so many things? They'd be dating by now if Juno hadn't switched Percy and Jason.

"Did you have a trial for Jason, when he came back?" I asked, addressing the room as well.

"No we didn't." Terminus replied, I frowned at Jason.

"Then why does Reyna need one?" I asked, the room fell silent, I smiled, content that I'd baffled. "Then what are we doing here?" I asked, Frank raised his hand.

"Drinking tea?" He answered, I nodded and smiled at him, waving over the wind spirit bringing my tray of two teas and pastries.

"Well, I must dash. Couples to watch over and all." I said, I watched as Jason stood up.

"In that case if you want to stay here and drink tea, you may. If you don't, you may leave now." Jason said, I smiled charmingly at him and left the Senate house to return to Olympus and my crystal ball.

"Mother, what have you been up to?" Cupid asked when I entered my quarters, I waved him aside with a smile.

"Nothing at all." I walked over to the looking mirror and smiled at my reflection, turning it to view Percy and Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood, returning to my Greek form.

* * *

Jason's Point of View:

"You wanna go somewhere else?" I asked Reyna once everything had settled down, the centurions had taken advantage of the atmosphere and began striking up conversations with the people they wouldn't normally talk to. Frank and Hazel had taken the opportunity and were having a date, Octavian and Shannon were sat at one of the tables and seemed to be having a pleasant conversation.

"Sure." Reyna answered, we left the centurions enjoying themselves as they drunk tea and ducked out into New Rome, the bright sunshine lit the ground as we walked away from the Senate house.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, Reyna thought for a moment.

"I was planning to get a cup of hot chocolate and head up to the garden of Bacchus." She answered, I nodded, of course she would do that, it was her favourite place in Camp Jupiter.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, Reyna shrugged and began walking towards New Rome's coffee shop, the owner gave us two cups of hot chocolate without questioning us on the trial and together we made our way to the garden of Bacchus. Today I paid no attention to the beauty of the garden, or the view of New Rome spread out below us, I watched Reyna as she stood still next to the fountain, barely sipping her drink as she gazed ahead, her eyes unseeing the view before, instead replying other images.

"I looked up my family." Reyna finally said, her eyes blinking into focus, I raised my eyebrows at her, she'd always talked about doing that when she'd left the legion, she had wanted to know what happened to her father. "Hylla gave me some information and I did some research." Reyna added.

"What did you find?" I asked, when she'd arrived at Camp Jupiter she'd only known a few things about herself, her birthday, first name, parentage.

"The information's in my bag, there's a copy of my birth certificate too, I looked up where I used to live and salvaged a few things from there." Reyna admitted.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, Reyna shrugged.

"There was a lot of stuff and everything had a layer of dust, my father's dead, he's been dead a while." She answered, I sat down on the edge of the fountain, I wondered what Thalia had done about our mother's place when she died, I'd never thought to ask.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, Reyna had said the same thing when I'd told her what Thalia told me.

"I know." Reyna replied, she sat next to me and sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully, we sat in awkward silence.

"Where do we stand now?" I asked, remembering the question I asked in the Principia, it was clear she was going to be sticking around Camp Jupiter now, at least, I hoped she would. "Don't put it off because of the praetor elections tonight." I said quickly when she opened her mouth to reply.

"Where do you want to stand?" Reyna asked, I looked at the sky for a long second, it was still clear and blue, but Apollo was slowly making his descent into evening, it wouldn't be long before the feast of Fortuna began. I looked back at Reyna, she was looking at me for the first time since we'd arrived in the garden, the afternoon sunlight made her armour shine, the bright gold contrasting with her dark irises and black hair.

"With you." I answered finally, I was rewarded with one of Reyna's rare smiles that made my heart speed up and my face feel warm as I smiled back.

"I like that idea." Reyna whispered, I set down my empty cup of hot chocolate and looked her straight in the eyes before leaning in, I closed my eyes as our lips met, stars danced before my eyes, I could taste the hot chocolate we'd been drinking and the shampoo Reyna used.

"_Jason Grace! Just who do you think you are kissing by that fountain! You are supposed to be waiting for Reyna to return so you can ask her out, inspired by the dream you were having the night she left!_" Leo's voice barked out, I jumped so hard I fell back into the fountain, making Reyna laugh slightly.

"_Leo, I think it is Reyna._" Piper's voice answered, I looked up and saw the Argo II hovering above New Rome, Leo must have wanted to test out the speaker system he'd been telling me about last week.

"_Is it? Oh, it is! Hello Reyna, Jason's missed you!_" Leo called out, I almost laughed at his absurdity as I clambered out of the fountain, but he'd interrupted our kiss.

"Shall we greet them?" Reyna asked politely, I took off my cape and wrung out the water over the fountain before wringing out my t-shirt as well.

"Sure." I agreed, giving her a quick kiss, because I probably wouldn't get another chance until after we'd greeted everyone.

"_You'd be a lot drier if you took off your shirt, Jason._" Leo yelled out, I rolled my eyes, I was so going to kill Leo when he got off the ship. Reyna smiled at me and took my hand, leading me back to New Rome so we could greet our _welcome _guests. And Leo.

* * *

**I did love writing this, it gave me so much chance for humour and the overall teasing. I had to put in Leo, I really had to. I hope you enjoyed this two-shot-now-a-three-shot. Finally a complete story that isn't a one-shot.**

**Peace, Love, LET'S PARTY!  
**

**Love Always, Jeyna. X  
**


End file.
